How
by BananaBitch
Summary: Logan's going to do something about Blaine. Kurt/Blaine Logan/Kurt, past!Logan/Blaine Threeshot, set in CP Coulter's "Dalton"
1. How

_AN: So, this story is set in the fantastic "Dalton" verse created by CP Coulter. I don't claim to own any of her OCs that are mentioned, nor can I hope to do them justice. I also don't own Blaine and Kurt, they are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. _

Logan's almost positive its real.

Nobody's ever made him feel that way. Not Blaine- not anybody. But the moment he set his eyes on Kurt Hummel, he'd felt something. His heart raced, blood pounding through his veins. And that voice…when Kurt even just spoke it sounded as if angels were singing.

But Kurt was in love with one Blaine Anderson.

The mere thought of his ex-boyfriend's name is enough to send Logan into a frenzy. Blaine was essentially perfect-and that's what confuses Logan. Who would want a perfect robot as opposed to a human being? Yes, Logan had his faults…and he knows deep down that Blaine does too…, but Blaine could find somebody else.

Which is how John Logan Wright III finds himself cornering the young countertenor after Warblers rehearsal one day.

"Kurt." He begins, stone faced as always. "May I have a word?" Kurt sighs and nods.

"Just make it quick." Kurt remarks. "I'm supposed to meet Blaine back in the commons so we can study." Logan frowns. This would be harder than he thought.

"Well, I found this song I was hoping to perform for Harvey and Medel…" He flashes a charming smile at Kurt. "I was hoping for your opinion." Kurt hesitates for a second, and that's enough to get Logan smiling. "Well…?"

"I guess it won't hurt." Kurt relents. Logan takes a seat at the piano and begins singing.

_I have been searching for your touch  
unlike any touch I've ever known  
and i never thought about you much till I'm broken down and all alone_

_though I don't understand the meaning of love I do not mind if I die trying_  
_took it for granted when you lifted me up_

_I'm asking for your help, I am going through hell_  
_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_  
_You cut out all the noise_  
_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_  
_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how_  
_But how_

_I can feel it in my bones what's going on with him now_  
_Don't patronize me with lies, I'm a man, be a woman now_

_I have been bound by the shackles of love_  
_And I don't mind if I die tied up_

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up_

_I'm asking for your help, I am going through hell_  
_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_  
_You cut out all the noise_  
_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_  
_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how_  
_But how_

_Why must we be so ugly_  
_Please do not think ill of me_  
_Why does the one you love become the one who makes you want to_

_Cry_  
_Cry_  
_Cry_

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love I do not mind if I die trying_

Kurt stares at Logan as he sings, clearly mesmerized. As the song finishes, Logan begins leaning in.

"I'm in love with you Kurt." He whispers. "And I…" Suddenly Logan can't find the words he wants to say, so he places a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. He's encouraged as Kurt begins to deepen the kiss. It's everything Logan had thought it would be and more.

Kurt pulls away too soon though and all Logan can feel is an empty feeling in his stomach as Kurt begins to shake his head.

"Logan." Kurt's voice cracks. "I can't…this is wrong. You know I love Blaine…I have to go." Kurt rushes out of the room, and Logan can feel the wild rage building inside. He'd almost had a shot at being with Kurt…and BLAINE ruined it. Logan can't help it anymore and he punches a wall. He continues punching the wall until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan." Derek furrows his brow in concern. "Did you forget to take your meds again?" Logan glares at him, and its only now that he realizes that he's been crying.

"I didn't forget." He wipes at his eyes angrily. "I simply chose not to take them." He stands up. "Now if you'll excuse me.."

He goes to his room and sits silently on his bed for a while.

He's going to do something about Blaine.


	2. Tonight

He sees them cuddling.

It infuriates him, especially after what had happened between he and Kurt the day before. He glares dangerously at Blaine, trying to convey a message, though he's not exactly sure what it is he wants to say to him. It's just not fair…Blaine gets everything he wants. Popularity, friends…Kurt. Logan knows he's overreacting, so he simply slumps down into his seat, trying to focus on his plans.

Oddly, he can't seem to think of anything. He's utterly confused by this. Blaine's his mortal enemy, and he's supposed to fight him for what he wants…for Kurt. But Logan figures it might be a small part of him from back THEN keeping him from trying to do this to Blaine. He's hurt him enough, after all. He just shakes it off.

When Kurt and Blaine walk out of rehearsal holding hands, he's no longer infuriated. Now he's just sad, and it makes no sense to him. Then again, nothing has ever made sense to him, especially not his feelings. They always seemed to get mixed up, and right now he will give ANYTHING to be able to figure himself out for once in his miserable life.

Sitting down on the piano bench is a routine now, and his fingers automatically find the keys. It's all he can seem to do now, and maybe this will help him figure out what's going on in his own head.

_I remember the times we spend together_

_On those drivesWe had a million questions_

_All about our live_

_And when we got to New York_

_Everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Tonight_

_I remember the days we spend together_

_Were not enough_

_And it used to feel like dream_

_Except we always woke up_

_Never tho__ught not having you here now_

_Would hurt so much_

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_I remember the time you told me_

_About when you were eight_

_And all those things you said that night_

_That just couldn't wait_

_I remember the car you were last seating_

_And the games we would play_

_All the times we spilled our coffees_

_And stayed out way too late_

_I remember the time you sat and told me_

_About your Jesus_

_And how not to look back_

_Even if no one believes us_

_When it hurts so bad_

_Sometimes not having you here_

_I sayTonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look up_

_And know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_I say_

_Tonight I'm falling and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you I can just look u_

_pAnd know the stars are_

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

What he's feeling is so clear to him now, it surprises him. He's in love…with Kurt AND Blaine.


End file.
